


My big fake wedding date

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Other, fake wedding date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: anaie (ana-ee) is invited to her stupid ex’s wedding and she invites her sexy neighbor, negan, but a slip of her tongue and suddenly he has to pretend to be her boyfriend.





	My big fake wedding date

**Author's Note:**

> an entry of @flames-bring-a-ton-of-ash Negan’s Warm Weather Writing Challenge on tumblr! holy crow! this was a long one! i really liked this idea and i thought of cutting it in chapters, but i don’t have the time for that! i hope you guys like it!

  I stared down at the wedding invite with shaking hands. There was no way he thought I would go, that fucking idiot had the gall to invite me to his wedding? With a snarl I slammed the envelope on the counter. My cellphone went off in my pocket, without a word I answered it; knowing exactly who it was.

“Hello Neenah,” I pulled open my fridge and reached in pulling out the ingredients to make a sandwich. “Yes, I got the invite.”

“That bitch actually invited you?” She asked. I nodded as I placed the items on the counter top. “Girl, did he?”

“Yep.” I answered. Neenah gave a laugh. “and  no ,  I’m not going.”

“what!? Why the hell not? He  cheated  on you and me! We should go and show him how amazing we did without his dumb ass!” I snorted as I begun to make the sandwich.

“nee you married a surgeon, and have your own boutique.” I answered. I bit into my sandwich and continued with my mouth full.  ”What  did I accomplish?”

“bitch,” Neenah started affectionately. “you beat cancer, you opened your own software company and sold it for millions and not to mention all the help and volunteering you’ve been doing for the less fortunate. Did I mention all the real state you invested in or the kids you’ve fostered?” I smiled Grateful I had found a friend in a horrible situation.

“thank you.” I placed my sandwich on the counter.

“oh! you should ask Negan to come with you! He’s been your neighbor for years! I remember dickhead never liked him.”

“that pussy was always intimidated by other men , especially  Negan .” I stated.

“the wedding’s in three weeks, let’s go eat food and try to show the bride dickhead ’ s true intentions! We all know he’s a gold diggings parasite, that leaves when things get tough or inconvenient for him.” Neenah took a deep breath. “and I think if Negan's with you, he’ll pitch a fit. Negan’s tall, devilishly handsome and I remember the sounds I would hear when I would sleep over. He knows sex.” I gave a laugh. Neenah along with me.

“I’ll think about it.” I said softly.

“you better, just remember I have his number. I’ll invite him for you.”

“you wouldn’t dare.” She made kissing sounds and told me she would call me later. I kissed back and we hung up. I stared down at the envelope a range of emotions swirling inside me: rage, pain, murder.

a knock drew me out of my thoughts. I gave a sigh as I moved from my countertop toward my front door. As I opened the door, I looked up to see Negan smiling down at me.

“hey beautiful,” he greeted. I smiled up at him. He leaned down to give me a hug. “Long time no see how are you feeling?” He asked as he gently patted my back. Not going to lie he smelled amazing, the mixture of cologne, leather and alcohol made a good mix with him.

“I’m doing okay.” I answered as we pulled away from each other. Negan raised an eyebrow. I moved aside to let the giant man in my apartment. He moved passed me and into the living room. As I closed the door, I debated to ask him to the wedding. As I followed Negan I thought of the pros and cons of the two of us going to the wedding together. Just as we stepped into the kitchen, I saw Negan reach for the wedding envelope. He turned to me holding up the envelope a questioning  look  on his face.

“Is he for real?” Negan asked wiggling the envelope at me. I nodded.

“Yep,” I gave a sharp laugh. “I doubt it was him though.” Negan pulled out his reading glasses, and placed them on. I watched as he read over the invited. My heart begun to pound, why was I nervous? I argued with myself to ask  N egan  out. I studied him, his dark eyes, the salt and pepper hair that dusted his lower jaw. His dark hair slicked back, and his leather jacket bulked him up. 

“ Wanna  go?” He asked turning to me. I gave a slight jump. My face burned. He gave me a wicked grin. “I know he hated me.” Negan moved close to me; he waved the invite at me. “Let’s go. We can make fun of him, or if you  wanna  be really evil, get drunk and tell everyone how much of an asshole he truly is.” I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Okay, we have three weeks though.” I answered. Negan nodded.

“Okay three weeks we’ll go and have fun.” He tucked the invite in his jacket pocket. “I’m  gonna  keep this.” I nodded. “Okay Darling, I came to get my mail, and now I have to arrange all of our travel.” I gaped up at him.

“What no! I’ll pay for my stuff.” Negan shook his head.

“Nope,  simon  told me how you’ve been helping at the bar with no pay .” I opened my mouth to argue, but  negan  gently raised a hand. “No excuses , I’ll pay for this trip, but I want you to promise me something.” I gave him a suspicion look.

“What?” I asked.

“I want you to make a scene, I want you to be the biggest bitch in the world. I want you to make him regret what he did to you.” He smiled at me. I couldn’t help but smile back. “Do you promise?” He asked softly. I nodded.

“I do.” He leaned Dow n  and kissed me gently on the cheek. 

“Good.” He whispered as he pulled away. I found myself absentmindedly reaching for his pile of mail and handing it to him.

“ Thanks , neegs .” I smiled up at him, he gently took the mail from my hands and winked at me.

“I’ll see you later beautiful.” He moved toward the front door. “ Oh ,  and tell Neenah hi.” I watched as he left. I found myself reaching for my cellphone speed dialing Neenah.

A few weeks later I found myself staring out the window of the airport watching the airplanes, my heart pounding and my thoughts racing. In a  just  hours ,  I was going to be at my stupid ex wedding. Anger burned through me as memories made way to my racing thoughts.

“ A naie ?” A familiar voice came from behind me. I froze, the last time I heard that voice they were telling me I was a nuisance. I slowly turned to see Brian staring at me, his stupid blue eyes filled with distaste and confusion. Anger burned through me.  ”What  are you doing here?” He snapped. 

“What are you pissed about bitch?” I snapped back. “I can’t go to a fucking airp ort be cause you’re here?” he looked surprised. I noticed a few people turned our way. Brian gave me a look that said if we were alone, he would have hit me.

“Hey sorry I’m late.” I turned to see  N egan  step up beside me. I smiled up at him.

“What the fuck is he doing  h ere?” Brian asked. I turned to him.

“He’s my boyfriend asshole.” I snapped  the lie bursting from my mouth . There was a part of me that cringed, but I would let future  Anaie  deal with it. Brian’s mouth opened, but before he could say anything a very pretty brunette stepped up next to him. Her brown eyes looked between the three of us. 

“I know you! You’re  Anaie !” The brunette exclaimed she excitedly took my hands in her. “Brian told me all about how he took care of you when you were sick!” My mouth fell open in shock.

“What now?” Both  N egan  and I asked. 

“I’m Erica! I invited you to the wedding!” She had such a warm and innocent smile, she looked too young to be wed. I slowly looked up at Brian, he pleaded with his eyes that I go along with it. She looked over at  N egan  who was glaring daggers at Brian. “Oh, is this your boyfriend?” She sang. Negan looked down at her a smile on her face.

“Why yes I am darling.” Brian glared at  N egan as  N egan  moved closer to me wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me close to him.

“It’s time to board the plane.” Brian snapped grabbing Erica by her arm tugging  h er close. 

“Oh,  I hope we get to sit next to each other so we can chat.” Erica said smiling at me.

“We won’t. we’re I business class.” Brian gave us a smug look. “While you two will be stuck in coach.” Negan snorted.

“Please asshole, we’re in first class.”  Negan stated.  A flight attendant came up next to us.

“Sir, we’re about to board, would you and the missus like to eat something before then?” The flight attendant smiled at both of us. Brian glared at me and  N egan . I found myself grabbing Erica’s hands.

“You’re too good for him.” I informed her. She laughed thinking I was joking but her laughter was cut short when Brian snatched her hands from my grip and dragged her away. Negan took my hand and we both followed the flight attendant. I couldn’t help but feel worried for Erica. I knew what Brian was capable of.

“So, boyfriend?” Negan spoke up, I turned to him choking on my water.

“I’m sorry, I was pissed and I  remembered  how much he hated you.” I rushed out. Negan laughed shaking his head.

 “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. “I guess I have to pretend to be your boyfriend.” I nodded lamely.

“Yeah, guess you do.” I felt my cheeks warm up. He gave another laugh.

“This is going to be fun.” He took a sip of his drink and smiled at me. I felt my heart speed up. “Where’s Neenah?” Negan asked.

“She’s not coming till the actual wedding.” I answered as I turned to look out the window. Negan shifted next to me.

“How did you two  meet ?” He asked. I turned to him. “I remembered you got sick and the next thing I knew was this hot-headed girl was over the apartment a lot.” I smiled. it was true Neenah came into my life as quickly as Brian left. 

“Well,” I thought for a second. “She was the other woman.” Negan raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. “She thought I was the other woman and came to confront me.” I laughed remembering Neenah storming into my job yelling at me to leave her man alone. “Apparently Brian told her that I was stalking him and that I had threaten her.” I remembered the look Neenah have given me when she finally saw how sick I was. I remember that I wanted to throw up, she came to my side quickly wrapping her arms around me and apologizing. “She saw how sick I was, and she knew; her dad had died of breast cancer , so she knew all the signs .”  N egan raised an eyebrow. “we chatted all day, and That’s when we became friends. That night she kicked Brian out of the apartment,” I turned to Negan a small smile in my mouth. “I’ll always Remember when you and  S imon roughed him.” Negan gave a laugh; he nodded his head. 

That night a long time ago after Brian was confronted by Neenah and I, he went crazy; he started screaming, and accusing both of us of being crazy. When Neenah got in his face, he hit her, knocking her out. As I tried to help her, Brian had grabbed me, I screamed. Brian had got so angry that he started pinning me down yelling in my face and tried to choke me. At some point Neenah woke up, she was terrified to the point she started hitting him on his back , screaming for him  to get off me. Our screams must have got  Negan and Simon's  attention because that’s when my front door was kicked open  N egan came in. He threw Brian off of me, kicked him a bit, and  S imon came in  with a metal bat . the two dragged His sorry ass out of my apartment and out of our lives.

“Oh yeah I remember that night we got that fucker good." Negan let out a loud laugh as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "That's what our beautiful friendship became what is today." I nodded. It was true, after that night, Negan had come back to see if we were okay , while Simon dumped Brian on the road . We had crossed paths before and he was my next-door neighbor but Brian had been really jealous and didn’t want me to have guy friends. After that night Negan started to come around, and buying me food or helping me with my appointments when Neenah couldn’t. 

I  found myself picking at my fruit. Negan squeezed my shoulder  which caused me to jump. I turned to him in question, he  leaned down his mouth near my ear.

“Brian is watching us.” He whispered. I was about to turn to look when  Negan' s  hand came up gently cupping my chin, he forced me to look at him. “Don’t,” he whispered and kissed me gently on the cheek. “Don’t give him that attention.” He whispered. “That’s mine for right now.” My face became hot and I found myself wondering what the hell did I get myself into?

We arrived at our destination, a small B and B in a winery in the Napa  V alley. It had been a quiet plane ride, and all I could think of was the lie I had told Brian and how sexy  N egan suddenly became. I tried to concentrate on my novel but every movement of  N egan beside me drew my attention, or how delicious he looked with his reading glasses on. Not to mention how caring he was when we got our suitcases. Negan was every women’s fantasy, and for this moment he was mine.

I watched  N egan as he spoke to the front desk attend a nt, he was much taller than her so he had to lean on the counter. There was a part of  me  that remembered the dreams I had of him when I was sick, many where sexy and if only... I shook my head violently. Okay, I had to stop! He was my friend and neighbor!   _ but this weekend he’s your boyfriend _ . A voice whispered in the back of my head. 

“You okay Sweetness?” He asked turning to me as he leaned against the front desk of the B and B lobby. I nodded but didn’t say anything afraid I was to word vomit all my thoughts. He reached out placing his hand on my forehead. “Are you okay? You look a little sick” his voice was laced with worry. He moved his hand to the bottom of my jaw. I knew  N egan  would be worried, he had confided in me that he lost his late wife to cancer years before. Lucille had the promise of being better, but a fever ended taking her away.

“I’m fine,” I  gave  him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. “Just a little hot.” I answered.  Negan pulled his hand off my face, he was about to say something when the front desk clerk appeared behind him.

“Sorry about that sir!” She smiled cheerfully at him. “You room will be ready in about 15 minutes we had some last-minute changes.” She informed him. Negan nodded in understanding. I moved closer to Negan as an older couple moved past us both of them in a heated argument.

“I can’t believe she’s marrying that asshole!” The man growled.

“She loves him.” The woman argue d back.

“He’s an asshole!” The two left through the front doors. I watched after them in curiosity. I guess I wasn’t the only one worried about Erica. 

“So, what’s on your mind honey?” Negan asked. I turned back at him.

“I’m going to make sure that girl doesn’t marry that asshole.” I stated. He raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Good plan.”  the front desk clerk came back that cheerful smile on her face.

“okay you two ,  room’s a ready!” she handed Negan his keys and pointed to the stairwell nearby. “just up the stairs and down the hall.” Negan thanked her and picked up our bags, he had refused that I help him. 

As I opened the door, I was in awe on how beautiful the room was decorated. As I stepped in the room, I studied the decor only to stop in front of the only bed in the room. Negan dropped the bags at our feet.

“huh, only one bed.” he stated turning to me. I nodded suddenly embarrassed.

“yeah,” I started, swallowing the lump in my throat. “ i  guess...we...” I looked up at him.

“we can share?” he suggested. I looked back at the bed. My imagination running wild with me. 

“ I' ll  take the sofa.” I blurted out. Negan laughed.

“are you sure doll, a big comfy bed going to waste?” I opened my mouth to answer when a knock interrupted us. I thanked my gods as I ran to open the door. I took a surprised step back, Brian’s mother, Brianna, stared back at me. She scanned me over, I was to stunned to say anything.

“ so ,  you are here.” she said softly. I nodded. “why?” she asked. I couldn’t answer, I was like a deer caught in headlights.

“because the bride invited us.”  N egan stated coming up behind me. He glared down at the woman. She stared up at him. “whom the fuck, are you?”  N egan asked his voice going growly and lethal. She looked back down at me.

“you did good, he’s sexy.” Brianna smiled at me. I didn’t say anything. My heart was pounding. We were never on good terms, she had blamed me when Negan and  S imon beat up her son, and threatened to sue me. She also ignored how abusive Brian was. Once she stated that it was n’t  Brian’s responsibility to take care of me.

“she’s Brians mom.” I informed  N egan . He looked back at Brianna anger etched on his face.

“your son is an asshole.”  Brianna  laughed.

“he is.” I gave her a confused look. She would never admit that... “look  Anaie ,” she sighed. “ I' m sorry. I didn’t think my son was capable of doing what he did...but he is. Brian’s dad died last year, as soon as he was buried it was like a veil come off my eyes.” I looked at her, a sadness rushing through me.  She had been a victim as well.  “ I' m not staying for the wedding, he won’t listen to me, but I think she will listen to you.” I nodded. She gave me a smile and looked up at  N egan. “take care of her.” with that she was gone. I slowly closed the door, leaning against it. Negan watched me, I turned to him. Mind racing with all these thoughts.

“What are you think about darling? I can see the smoke coming out of your ears.” I gave a shaky laugh.

“I just realized I have two days to make sure Erica doesn’t marry that asshole!” I informed Negan. “tonight’s the bachelorette party, and she invited me. And tomorrow’s the rehearsal dinner.” I moved toward Negan. “I have to tell her what kind of asshole Brian is!” He stared down at me. “And since you’re going to the bachelor party you can whisper the doubts in everyone’s mind.” Negan gifted me  with  a  sexy  mischievous grin.

“I like the way you think darling, but that asshole didn’t invite me to the bachelor party.” I frowned and turned to tap my finger against my lip in thought. I turned back to  N egan .

“Well, we just have to introduce you to somebody that can invite you.” I smiled. I took his hand leading him toward the door. “And I have a feeling where that person will be.”

As we entered the small dining/ bar area  of the B and B  I saw him, the older man arguing with his wife, he was at the bar drinking. I looked up at  N egan smiling. He gave me a look that said “seriously?” 

“I think that's Erica dad, now go make nice.” I whispered. I saw Brian moving toward us, with a gasp I threw myself at Negan hugging him close. “ Oh  you’re so sweet! I love you too!” I said enthusiastically. Negan got the hint laughing and pulling me into his arms, kissing me lovingly on the cheek. 

Brian scoff as he passed us and up to the bar. Negan and I giggled at each other, before pulling away. We both turned to see Brian sit next to the man at the bar, but the man took one look at Brian, got up and moving seats far away from Brian. I pushed Negan toward the older man, mouthing “go.” He nodded moving inside the area, my heart pounding against my chest. The heat of Negan's body against mine lingered and there was a small part of me that wanted more.

“ Anaie ?” I spun around to see Erica, she was dressed in a cotton sun dress that had a cute flower pattern, yellow sandals on her feet. However ,  her eyes were red as if she had been crying. 

“Erica? What’s wrong honey?” I asked softly moving toward her. She looked around before grabbing my arm and gently pulling me toward the B and B’s exit. 

Once outside I led the crying girl to sit on a nearby  bench. she  was whimpering as she wiped at her eyes. I tried to calm her down, I reached in my pocket pulling out the extra napkins I had taken from the dining area. She took the napkins thanking me but sobbing.

“What happened?” I asked softly. She sniffled, wiping at her nose. She kicked her feet against the loose gravel.  

“Brian said that I can’t have a bachelorette party.” She sobbed.  “he  said that ladies don’t indulge in such things.” I snorted she looked at me.

“Oh please, he used our money on strippers all the time, and drugs ,  not to mention he loved to drink.” I snarled venomously. Her mouth fell open in shock. I turned back to her. “You’re going to have that bachelorette party, never let a man rule your life you are meant to live.” I told her.

“But he’s going to get mad.” She whispered. I laughed.

“Look if you’re being bossed around before being married should you even marry him?” I asked,  E rica  stared at me as if I had grown three heads.

“But I love him.” She whispered. 

“How old are you?”  I asked  softly. She looked at her feet.

“23.” I gaped at her.

“Dude he’s like  35 !” I shouted. “You’re a baby! Have you had any other  person ?” She looked at her feet.

“I’m a virgin.” I took a deep breath. No wonder this bastard was marrying this sweet girl, she was an easy target to brainwash her. I felt these tears of realization hit, I felt this anger and sadness overcome me. I pulled her into a hug, she tensed up and hugged me back.

“Oh honey.” I whispered. “you don’t have to marry the first man you love.” I pulled away from her as  N egan  approached us, I was surprised the older man at the bar was with him.

“Sweetie?” the man sat quickly next to Erica. “baby what’s wrong?” he asked worry on his handsome face. She waved a hand.

“oh nothing, daddy.” I looked at  N egan with a “I told yah  so“ look , he gave a silent laugh and shook his head. “just prewedding jitters.” she answered, she then turned to me taking my hand in hers. “ Anaie  here was helping me calm down.” she smiled at me and I smiled back.

“Hello, I'm Eric.” the man introduced himself. I smiled at him.

“ Anaie , and I see you know my...boyfriend, Negan.” I said. It felt weird calling Negan my boyfriend.  _ But would it be weird to call him daddy? _  The voice whispered. Almost immediately my face went hot with embarrassment, I stole a look at Negan, he was speaking with Eric. Why would I think of something like that!?

“well?” I turned to  E ric . 

I’m sorry?”

“is it okay if I invite  N egan here ,  to the  bach e lor  party?” I smiled at him nodding.

“of course, it’s only fair.” I answered  E ric  nodded. I heard screams of excitement. We all looked up to see three other girls running to us. Erica screamed back jumping to her feet, hugging the girls. 

“ Anaie , I'll get you for the party!”  E rica called to me as she was carried off. I nodded waving at her. Eric sighed heavily and leaned back against the bench. Negan moved to sit where  E rica had sat.

“Am I bad father i f  I don’t want her to get married to that asshole?” he asked us. I elbowed Negan, he looked at me, I couldn’t help but gleefully smile up at him.

“well,” Negan started turning to the older man. “ i have good news for you .” he turned to us in suspicion.

I looked around the table, there were three bridesmaids, one mother of the bride, and me at this bachelorette party. I looked around the crowded bar, to see the guys not far from us. Erica had an uneasy look on her face.

“So,” I called over the music. “this is it?” I asked. Erica nodded.

“yeah, a lot of my friends had plans today.” she called back. I had a feeling it was because of Brian. I didn’t miss the look the bridesmaids gave each other when  Erica' s  back was turned. 

“so,” I started again. “Brian’s  bach e lor  party’s here too?” I called. One of the bridesmaids, a pretty African America girl with thick braids done in space buns, Tammie, turned to me.

“no, that asshole had a change of plans.” she called. Erica looked at her with wide eyes. “my boyfriend texted me, when he found out.”

“okay, that sucks!” I shouted. “it’s like he doesn’t trust you!” the girls agreed with me.

“ I' m going to get drinks!”  E rica shouted and s c urried in to the crowd. As soon as she was  gone ,  I saw all the women give a visible sigh. I looked at them.

“ I  have a feeling that you guys hate Brian!” I shouted they all nodded.

“yeah ,  he’s a bitch!” the small  K orean girl next to me,  Sash a, shouted. The girl with the hajib,  A vijeet, nodded.

“yeah, he yelled at me once for taking Erica out to dinner around 10.”  A vijeet  told me. I looked at Erica’s mom Erin she nervously picked at her nails.

“and you mama?” I asked leaning forward. “what has the big bad asshole done to you?” she looked around as if hoping  E rica  wasn’t nearby.

“he told me he was glad Erica wasn’t fat like me.” I gave an  audible  gasp.

“that fucker!” I shouted. They all nodded. Just as I was going to tell them about my plan, I saw  E rica at the bar,  B rian was next to her, he was grabbing her arm, and whispering in her ear. Anger burst through me as I climbed  out of the  booth ,  storm ing  over to them. In the corne r  of my eye I saw  N egan moving toward me.

“ E rica !” I said cheerfully as I came up between them. “need help with the drinks?” I asked. She looked at me in  surprise .

“no, she’s not drinking tonight.”  B rian spoke up. I looked at him ,  ignored him and turned back to  E rica .

“so, I think we should get buttery nipples. They're super yummy.” I told the young girl. I felt  B rian grab my arm in a painful grip forcing me to turn to him. I notice the bartender reach under the till, but  N egan appeared like a hero in a movie grabbing  B rian by the head and slamming it against the beam next to him. Brian cried out letting me go,  N egan  then  grabbed  B rian  by the neck slamming him against the beam.

“why the fuck  are  you putting your hands on my girl?” Negan growled. The patrons near us watched with gasp and worry, some yelled  ‘”fight !  Fight! ”. I was turned on as fuck! Negan looked like a wild animal ready to rip his prey apart, the dark look in his eyes, the way his jaw clenched angrily, or how tussled his hair was, not to mention the hand against Brian’s neck... He slammed Brian against the beam again. “Why!?” he roared. Brian whimpered. “the last time you laid hands on my girl, I taught you a lesson.” he then yanked Brian close, he turned to the bartender. “there somewhere I can teach this asshole a lesson?” the bartender nodded

“yeah, the back alley ,  the cameras are busted.”  N egan nodded  handing him a wad of cash. 

“consider this a nice tip, my friend.” the bartender smiled at Negan as he took the money and then moved to help his customers down the other end of the bar. Negan  pull ed B rian after him, he gave me one last look before winking and leaving with  B rian in the crowd.

“holy shit,” I jumped to see the girls and  E rin  surrounding Erica. Avijeet turned to me smiling. “panties drenched.” the girls all nodded agreeing.

“your boyfriend is hot as fuck!” Sasha told me as she held on to a crying Erica. I took a deep breath, turning to the bartender  as he moved back to us .

“a bottle of Rum and put it on the grooms tab.” he nodded. I turned back to the girls. “let’s drink.” 

“omg, there’s this guy getting his ass handed to him out back by these two old guys!” I heard someone say as we moved toward the booth. Once we were all seated again, I poured the drinks passing them to the girls.

“alright girlie s !” I said holding up my cup. “to love !  may it be fucked up, but shit we need it sometimes!” the girls cheered and we downed our drinks.

“I say we go to a strip club!”  S asha said once she  finished  her drink. “it’ll be fun!” I laughed.

“yeah! There's one nearby that caters to men and women!”  T ammie  said.

“I wouldn’t mind.”  A vijeet  said.

“you think Brian’s okay?” Erica asked. We all looked at her. I thought about it, the last time Negan and Simon beat the shit out of Brian he had a broken arm, a broken leg, two broken ribs, his teeth had to be fixed and supposedly “internal bleeding” but I never saw him afterword , I was sent the hospital bill;  Negan  ripped it up and sent it back with the word “fuck you” on the inside.

“yeah,  N egan  wouldn’t hurt him too bad.” I was such a liar! 

“why does  it  matter ?  did you see how he grabbed  Anaie ?” Erin asked. We all looked at her. “are you okay dear?” I looked at my arm, I could see the beginning of a bruise.

“yeah, it’s  a little  sore.” I told her.

“hey girls,” we looked up to see  N egan. “I had a little chat with  B rian and he said to have fun.” he handed me a credit card. I took it suspiciously and saw it was  B rian’s.

“really?” Erica asked. Negan nodded. I noticed his knuckles where bloodied , his hair tussled. 

“oh, yes darling. He said to have fun till your hearts content!” I smiled at the girls.

“you heard him! Let ' s go bride - to - be !  where you  wanna  go first?”  E rica looked around the table shyly before leaning over to whisper in my ear.

“ strip club .” I laughed nodding.

“okay , strip club it is!  let ' s go!” the girls all cheered,  Sash a snatched up the bottle of rum and lead the small group outside,  E rin  followed behind.

“so how bad this time?” I asked as we followed the group to the exit.

“ E ric did major damage,  knocke d  him out with one punch.” I raised an impressed eyebrow.

“yeah, was pissed he called  E rin  fat.” I nodded in understanding. 

“so ,  what happens to the  bach e lor  party now?” I asked.

“the guys still  wanna  have it, but leave  B rian in the limo, he’s still knocked out.”  N egan answered opening the door for me. I moved outside to see the girls entering the limo. I looked up at him.

“thanks , N egan, you saved me yet again.” he smiled down at me.

“ nobody  touches my fake girlfriend.” he then gave me a gently kiss on the mouth.

“AWWWWWWWW!!!!” the girls sang, I felt my face heat up. “you guys are so cute!” I think  T ammie  screamed. Negan straightened up, smiling down at me.

“have fun,  Anaie .” I nodded moving toward the limo face a flame. The girls teasing me every step. 

That night was the best night I had in years! We went to the strip club, got a few drinks and dances from the  women  and men. Erica was e c static to go in a sex shop, not to mention we hit another bar that was catered to the LGBTQ+ community,  Sash a loved it. Erin was hit on by a  D iana ross impersonator, I danced with a group of groomsmen that were there for their friend who was getting married to his childhood sweetheart, there was a group of lesbians that gave the girls life advice and I chatted it up with another survivor of bre a st cancer. We left to go back to the strip club with our new friends. The rest of the night was a blur, until I stumbled in to my room.

“shh HH H!!!!!” I whispered to Erica and Sasha as they helped me. “you’re being too loud!” they shushed me. I giggle madly as they tossed me on the bed. To my surprise Negan was resting on the bed, his back against the headboard and in his hands a novel, his reading glasses on his nose. “see! you woke him up!” I shouted Erica and Sasha burst into laughter falling on the bed next to me. Negan gave a laugh.

“ I' m  going to close the door darlings.” he informed us as he got up.

“ N egan!” they sang after him. “we saw wangs!”  E rica giggle.

“and tons of boobs!”  S asha grabbed at hers. “ I  like boobs.” she told me I nodded.

“ I  don’t have any.” I informed them. Lifting my shirt and showing them my scars. They gasped and sat up staring at my chest. “ I  had breast cancer! I removed them.” the girls gave whispered wows and reached out to touch the scars. I looked down at  E rica, gently grabbing her hands. “ B rian is a bad man, he cheated on me when I was sick! Negan and my best friend took a  -- a  care of me through this sickness, not him. You deserve better.” she nodded. 

“ i  know! I know!” she cried. Sasha snuggled up against Erica as she hugged me. “I’m so confused.  My grandmother—my  grandmother \--- ” 

“guess  who 's  here.” Negan sang. I saw Sasha’s older brother and Erica’s dad enter the room.

“SHANE!”  Sash a shouted she wav ing  at him. The older man rolled his eyes.

“I told you not to drink so much,  S has ” he scolded her as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He apologized to Negan and the  two fist  bumped before he left.

“daddy!”  E rica shouted clumsily stumbling to her feet and hugging her dad. “I’m so confused!  Mom's drunk  shhh !!! ” he comforted her and led her out  t he room as I waved good bye, he too bump  fist  with Negan.

“so,” I said as I looked at  N egan. “we’re all alone.” he smiled at me nodding as he moved toward the bed. “with this big bed...” I said. He laughed.

“yeah, this big bed.” he crossed his arms across his chest and smiled down at me.

“kiss me please  N egan.” I found myself saying. Negan stared at me a few seconds before moving to sit next to me. 

“are you sure?” he asked leaning down ,  hi s  forehead  pressed  against mine. I nodded.

“please?” his lips touched mine so softly. As he pulled  away ,  I r e ached up shaking my head. “more.” I kissed him hard. He groaned and pulled away.

“ A naie ...” he whispered. I stared up at him, he took my hands in his. “you’re drunk ,  baby.” he kissed my knuckles. “it would be wrong.” I le a ned forward to press my forehead against his  again . He let my hands go to hug me tightly, as I felt sleep tug at my mind, I felt him pull me down on top of him, and covering us in blankets. I felt a kiss on my forehead before I let myself sleep.

I groaned as I buried my face in  Negan' s arm, we were sitting at a table near the bride and groom. It had only been a few minutes into the rehe ar sal dinner and I wanted to die. I was still hung over, and I felt like shit. Negan laughed.

“the lights are too bright!” I said, his jacket muffling my whines. Sasha, Avijeet, and Tammie sat at my table. Sasha and Tammie had their heads on the table,  A vijeet  was the only one that seemed okay.

“I told you girls to drink water.” she said cheerfully  as she buttered a bread stick . “look at me, I'm fine.” she informed us. I pulled away from Negan's arm and frowned at her.

“I didn’t see you drinking.” I informed her. She looked at me with a finger to her lips. Negan  laughed ;  Sasha sat up with a groan her oversized sunglasses a skewed on her face.

“I feel like shit!” she moaned ;  Tammie nodded sitting up too. I looked over at Erica and Brian. Erica was sitting next to him, a  distant  look on her face,  B rian had his arm around her shoulder, I noticed the black eye and bruises on his face. I snorted and turned to  N egan.

“good  job  on his ass kicking.” he looked up from his phone and toward Brian.

“thank you darling.” he then kissed me on the forehead. “I have to call Simon  real  quick ,  but eat something.” I nodded. With that he got up to make a call. I called after him to tell Simon hi.

“do you remember what happened last night?”  S asha  asked me. I turned to her. Bit and pieces of the night came and went, I remembered the groomsmen from the other party and lesbians dancing on the stripper pole, with the strippers. Then Erin telling the crowd she was new at stripping and showed off what she had learned from the professional. There were blurs in my memories.

“did I make out with somebody?” I asked. Sasha  laughed ;  Tammie shook her head.

“no  S has  did, with a lot of somebodies.” Sasha nodded.

“yep, those ladies loved me.”

“you made out with a  50-year-old  lesbian!”

“hey! Old people need love too!” I laughed but it was cut short with a pain to my head. Avijeet laughed at her friends bickering.

“that aside,”  A vijeet interrupted. “I do  remember.  Erica was claiming she was confused. That she didn’t know what to feel , and something about her grandmother. ” I turned to  A vijeet as I grabbed a breadstick from the basket in front of me. 

“ what  did she mean by that?” I asked. Avijeet shrugged.

“I don’t know. She just kept crying.”  A vijeet  sounded sad.

“you should talk to her  A naie !” Sasha said turning to me. Tammie nodded.

“yeah! You're like the older sister we never had!”

“or wished we had.” I looked at the girls and then took a peek at Erica, she was sitting by herself now at her table eating a salad. I noticed the Brian had went to mingle with the other guest. I took a bite of the breadstick and turned back to the girls to see the waiter place salads in front of us. 

“okay, let me eat really quick and then I'll go.” I told the girls. They nodded. After my salad I moved toward Erica, but stopped when Brian sat next to her. I looked at the girls, they all frowned. Negan came up beside me pulling me on to the dance floor. I gave him a confused look.

“the girls told me what you’re up to.” he whispered as he pulled me close, taking one hand to place against his chest, the other on my lower back.  “I  couldn’t help but noticed the prick moving toward Erica when you got up, as if he knows about our plan.” I looked at Brian he was glaring in my direction.

“shit,” I looked up at  N egan  with a fake smile. “how am I going to get her alone?” I asked. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead.

“I have an idea.” he whispered. I nodded and he swept me toward  E rica  and Brian’s table. “hey bride to be  wanna  dance?” he asked. Erica nodded.

“yes please!”  B rian’s hand snapped out stopping  E rica .

“not with you.” he snarled at Negan. Erica pulled from his grip.

“I can dance with whoever I want.” she told him as he ran up to us taking  Negan' s hand. I moved toward the bathroom ; N egan swept  E rica away from  B rian  hoping to lose him in the crowd. I nodded my head to the girls they nodded back following me.

Once we were in the coat room, the door opened and Erica was pushed inside. She looked around confused, but once she saw us a smile broke out on her face.

“here you guys are!” she giggled moving toward us. Sasha held up a bottle of champagne.

“look what I snagged!”  A vijeet  held up a tray full of appetizers.

“and I got this from the kitchen.” we were all seated on the floor.

“and I got the sweets!”  Tammie  sang holding up a tray full of desserts.

“you can’t marry Brian!” I blurted as Erica sat down next to me. Everyone looked at me.

“she’s right!”  S asha spoke up. “he’s an ass!”  T ammie nodded.

“yep, you’re too young to get married!”

“he bosses you around too much.” Avijeet spoke. Erica looked around us.

“but...”

“The reason you can’t marry him is because he’s abusive.” I interrupted her; the girls looked at me. I found myself telling them about my time with  B rian, and how when he found out I was sick he cheated on me, and told me multiple times he wasn’t responsible for me. I told them about Neenah and how he almost killed me. I told them about  N egan and how badly he and Simon be a t  Brian  up. I was crying by the time I was done. “please don’t marry him.” I whispered taking her hands in mine. “please.” she stared at me tears running down her face.

“thank you,  A naie .” she whispered hugging me. She then turned to her friends. “I should have told you guys this, but I'm confused as well.” she took a drink from her cup. “I thought I loved him, I thought you’re supposed to end up with a guy...” she took another drink. “but I thought if I married him maybe these feeling would go away.” 

“what feeling baby?” Tammie asked. Erica took a deep breath.

“how I feel toward girls.”  S asha gripped at my arm, I looked at her in confusion. “ I  was raised catholic you all know that, except  A naie .” she took another nervous drink. “but last night when I kissed Sasha...” her face went red. “I really liked it.” 

“Wait,” I said, mouth full of appetizer. “Erica are you  confused on your sexuality ?” she looked at me tears rimming her eyes.

“I think I am. I think I'm only marrying Brian because my grandmother told me told me  to,  but,” she turned to Sasha. “I think I've been in love with my best friend for years now.”  S asha burst in to tears.

“Bitch! I ’m in  love you too!” she threw herself at Erica kissing her with all she had. Tammie,  A vijeet  and I stared with surprised looks, then we all screamed with excitement.

“I fucking knew it!” Tammie shouted.

“Yes! True love bitches!”  A vijeet  screamed shaking the champagne and spraying us with it.

“congratulations!” I shouted  jumping up and down . As  S asha and  E rica pulled away the door  was  ripped open.

Anaie !”  Nee n ah  stood at the door her curly hair up in an elegant pixie cut. I jumped to my feet excitedly to see my best friend.

“ N eenah ! I made new friends!” I said pointing to the girls.

 “that’s amazing baby, but  h urry Negan and Brian are fighting!” she took my hand pulling me after her. The girls followed. As we got the dining area, I saw  N egan was being pushed against a table, Brian had a fork in his hand trying to stab my boyfriend!  _ Your fake boyfriend _  the voice whispered.  As I moved toward them Negan shouted for me  to stay  back.

“Brian  stop !”  E rica  screamed running to him. But he pulled away just enough to shove her. She cried out falling to the ground.

“bitch that’s my girlfriend!”  S asha screamed jumping on Brian’s back,  T ammie and  A vijeet gave  a  war like scream and jumped on him as well. Neenah and I looked at each other and nodded, interlocked hands, and screamed as we ran toward the group swing and kicking at Brian. As we pummeled him the other guest looked on, a few laughing and cheering us on calling Brian an asshole, the others confused and scared to stop us.

“what the hell is going on here!?” a voice shouted. We all stopped to see an older lady dressed in her  S unday best staring at us. “have you girls no shame? Acting like a bunch of hooligans?” she snarled her souther accent strong. Tammie and  A vijeet grabbed me and Neenah pulling us away from Brian, I grabbed  S asha pulling her toward me. I heard  S asha curse under her breath.

“grandmother,”  E rica  started but the old lady raised her hand silencing her.

“ I  expected this behavior from the colored girls but you.” she pointed at me. “this is unacceptable.” Oh shit, her grandmother was racist and homophobic what a lovely combination.

“ excuse you  bitch !  I'm half Mexican and Asian.” I snapped. Negan pulled me close shushing me, Neenah snorted. The old lady glared at me ,  then turned to Sasha.

“and you I thought I told you never to show your face again you dyke.” I clenched my fist moving toward her, but Negan's grip on my hand stopped me from punching her lights out. She then turned to Erica. “now, you’re going to go to your room and sleep off this drunken state you're in.”

“I don’t love him!”  E rica shouted. “the only reason I'm marrying him is because you  told me it would make me forget I might be gay !” the crowd gasped. I looked at them with a “really?” look.

“you are not gay! You love Brian and you’re going to marry him!” Erica shook her head.

“I love Sasha!” her grandmother grabbed her by the arm. 

“I refuse to have such a disobedient granddaughter!  You are not a lesbian!  You're marrying him tomorrow!” erica was crying, she looked at me and then at Sasha, she ripped her arm from her grandmother's grip and ran off. I turned to her parents; Erin was crying and Eric stared heatedly at the grandmother.

“mother, please.” he started. She turned to him. 

“enough, this dinner is over.” she snapped moving away from the crowd. I looked around noticing the crowd whispering amongst themselves as the crowd disbursed. We stayed behind, Sasha crying in Tammie and Avijeet's arms, Neenah and Negan holding me back as I tried to follow the old  racist , homophobic bitch.

“hey, Negan,” I looked up to see Sergio, Neenah’s husband, making way toward us. “did he get you?” he asked. I noticed the first aid kit in his hand. Sergio's dark skin looked iridescent in the lighting in the dining area, his dreadlocks pulled back in half up hairstyle. “hello  Anaie .” he greeted me. I gave him a small wave. 

“did you hear the racist bitch?” I asked him. He nodded.

“yeah, I had the pleasure of her thinking I was the help.” I gasped. I turned to Negan and  Neenah .

“let me hit her.” they shook their heads.  I heard a groan and Brian sat up. Sergio  moved toward Brian; he was a doctor after all.  “I need to talk to  E rica.” I stated looking at the group. Tammi and Avijeet shook their heads.

“the old racist bitch will be with her.”  T ammie  stated. Avijeet nodded.

“watching her like a hawk.” I growled in anger. I looked down at Brian as Sergio tended to his wounds.

“spill, how did you meet her.” Brian looked up at me and spat my  way.

“fuck you I'm not answering you.” I kicked him in the gut, he gasped. Sergio stood up moving away from Brian. I crouched down grabbing  Brians  hair and snapping his head to the side.

“fucking talk, or I'll make sure my boyfriend finishes what you started.”  Brian  glared at Negan and then looked at me.

“her grandmother introduced us. She said that her granddaughter needed a man, and wanted me to meet her.” I stared down at him. “okay, she was cute! And her parents are loaded! The grandmother offered me money if we got married.” I shook my head and threw him back. Tammie,  S asha and  A vijeet  spat at Brian and told me they were going to their rooms. I nodded, turning back to the asshole before me.

“you fucking disgust me. You know that.” I told him. I stood up and kicked him in the face. He fell back groaning. I turned to  Neenah  running in to her open arms crying, she hugged me tightly.

“what the fuck happened?” Neenah asked Negan as Sergio looked over his scratches. “why was he trying to fork you?”  

“because I helped  E rica  meet the girls.” Negan hissed as Sergio cleaned the cut on his face. “he knew they were going to talk her out of it.” Neenah hugged me tightly.

“come on, girlie time for bed.” I nodded. I looked at the food on the table.

“but I'm hungry.” she laughed.

“girl, you should have called me with all this tea!” Neenah  scolded  me. I nodded taking a drink of my iced tea.

“I'm sorry, I was just in to helping this girl.” I answered. Neenah smiled at me, patting me on the knee. “you think she’s going to go through with it?” I asked. Neenah sighed.

“I hope not.” she downed her soda. “shit but how dramatic was that bitch?” I snorted and we both burst into laughter. “but are you  leaving tonight?” Neenah asked. I shook my head.

“I want to make sure that she doesn’t go through with it.” I answered. Neenah sighed dramatically as she laid on her back.

“that girl knows who she is now. I hope she makes a big dramatic exit.” I nodded. We sat in silence as we snacked. “so, did you have sex with  Negan  yet?” she asked. I choked on my grape.

“what?” I asked once I got my breath. She sat up a mischievous smile on her beautiful face.

“did you have--”  I  lunged at her slapping my hand on her mouth.

“ shhh ! No!” she pulled away from my hand.

“girl why not? He obviously likes you!” I stared at her mouth open in shock.

“ whaaa ?” she laughed.

“oh shit, really?” felt my face flush. “ I  mean what guy ,  goes along pretending to be your boyfriend!?” I downed my iced tea. “girl, you better go and  tell him how you feel  before he nurses his broken heart with somebody else.” she said as she climbed off the bed. I followed after her.

“what if he’s just being really nice?” I asked. She sighed.

“ A naie ,” she placed her hands on my shoulders. “Trust me I see the way he looks at you , and the way you look at him .” she kissed me on the head. “now I'm going to find my hubby.” she waltzed off. I found myself pacing the hotel room, arguing with myself. I mean I liked  N egan, I always had a crush on him and now he was pretending to be my boyfriend... I took a breath and moved to the door. 

I found  N egan at the bar ;  he was sitting with Eric. They were sharing a bottle of scotch between them. They were speaking quietly amongst themselves. As I approached them ,  I heard Eric say: “I love  E rica , and I want her to be happy but what do I do?”

“let her be happy man.” Negan answered taking a sip from his cup. “give her money and let her travel  around the world  with her girlfriend, that’s what I would do if I had a kid.” Eric turned to look at Negan. “what about mother?” Negan gave a heavy sigh.

“cut her out of your life man, she fucking toxic.” he answered turning to Eric. “you don’t need to age with stress, and if she yells at you boo-fucking-hoo.” Eric nodded.

“that’s right! Mother refused to pay my college because I wanted to be an artist!  She forced me to be someone I wasn’t! ” he stood up stumbling. “I will not have her control Erica's life!” he slapped Negan on the shoulder. “thank you!” with that he hurried pass me. I looked around the empty bar/ dining area. It was now or never.

“ N egan ,” I started softly. He turned to look at me.

“hey you.” he greeted  tur n ing  his body on the stool to look at me. “how was your time with Neenah?” I didn’t answer him I just kissed him. He gave a surprised sound but his hand came up on my hips. I pulled away from him, hands on his face.

“I’m sorry,” I started. “I just really like--” he kissed me back. I groaned in his mouth as he pulled me on his lap, his hands groping my body. He pulled away from me with a gentle bite to my lip. We stared at each other breathing hard. He then picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist.

“don’t stop kissing me darling.” he whispered. I nodded kissing him again. We were making out when the light turned off surprising us.

“oh! I'm sorry!” we both turned to see the front desk clerk. “I didn’t see yah there!” I quickly climbed off Negan.

“we were just going.” I told her smiling. She nodded.

“ well  have a good night.” I nodded as  N egan led me out the bar/dining area and we hurried to our room. Once outside the door  N egan turned to me taking my face in his hands and kissing me with all he had. We stumbled inside the room, the door slamming behind us,  N egan picking me up once again without breaking our kiss. He gently placed me on the bed, I whimpered as he rode his hips in to mine. 

I found myself reaching up to pull off his shirt, he kissed me gently as he begun to unbutton my pajama shirt, a feeling of  Self-consciousness bloomed through me. I stopped him.

Wait...my scars... I  don’t have breast...” I whispered. Negan stared down at me kissing me once more.

“I don’t care baby.” he kissed my neck his hands still undoing the buttons. “I like you for you.” I moaned as he bit my neck tenderly. I nodded as he kissed me again, I let out a small whimper as he kissed one of my scars. He looked up at me as if asking if it was okay to go on. I nodded. I was surprised when  N egan himself moved down between my legs as he reached up pulling my pajama pants off m e .  Brian was vocal about how he didn’t do oral.

I gasped as he kissed the inside of my thighs, as he bit and nibbled the sensitive area on my hips. He smiled up at me wickedly as he pulled one of my legs over his shoulder, my heart thudded against my chest. He kissed my naked mouth gently, before using his mouth to pleasure me. I cried out arching against him, his tongue working against my clit. I found myself whimpering his name, begging him for more. Negan growled against my flesh and pulled away, he pulled himself up kissing me hard on the mouth.

“P l ease,” I whimpered. “ N egan.” he smiled down at me.

“of course, baby,” he whispered. I gave a groan as he fingered me gently. He moved his hand away to undo his zipper, I watched in awe as he pumped his hard cock. He was hung!  I  looked up at  N egan as he kissed my forehead. “Ready?” I nodded. I gave a gasp as he entered me, his girth stretching me so good. I reached up digging my nails in his shoulders. He gave a groan, muttering how tight I was under his breath, as he slowly thrusted inside me. 

Never in my life had someone treated me so gently as they made love to me, Brian was a selfish lover  only wanting his climax. Negan was so different, he treated me as if I was everything in the world, as if I was the only one, he wanted. My moans and gasp urged him on, his kisses, his bites, his hands where all over me. He whispered loving things to me and made me arch with pleasure, I thought I would never feel again. I could feel my orgasm mounting,  negan  was thrusting against me with growls and grunts, whispering my name.

“oh fuck!” I shouted moving against him gripping at his hips. I screamed as my orgasm hit, I saw stars and colors flash before my eyes. “Negan!” I cried clutching him close.

“fuck, Honey.” he growled. He gave a shout pulling me close as his orgasm hit. He was kissing me gently on the neck as I tried to catch my breath. I found myself pushing him off me, he gave me a confused look, until he realized I was pushing him on his back. I straddled him, leaning down to kiss him on the mouth. “more?” he asked as I pulled away. I nodded shyly. He sat up kissing me gently on the mouth. “as you wish.” he whispered.

“I've always like you.” I blurted. I felt Negan shift, he looked down at me. I felt my face heat up.

“I know.” I snapped my head to look up at him. He laughed, his hand lazily trailing up and down my arm. “Neenah told me.” I groaned sitting up from his chest, covering my face with my hands.

“oh my gods...when?” he laughed sitting up as well. 

“when she came to the dinner.” I looked at him from between my fingers. “she told me, stating’ you would never tell me’ that I needed to get my ass in gear, because Sergio's coworker liked you.” he slid a hand through his hair, he suddenly looked embarrassed. “but that night, when I saw Brian grab you...my first thought was mine.” he gave an embarrassed laugh. I found myself leaning forward to kiss him. His hand gently moved to my  neck;  his kiss deepened. I gave a small moan as he pushed me on the bed.

“ Anaie !” the door burst open and Erica, Tammie, Avijeet,  Sasha  and Neenah burst in. They all stopped at the foot of our bed. 

“Ha!”  Neenah  shouted pointing to us, I gripped the sheet pulling it to cover my body. “Call it!”

“oh shit!” Avijeet covered her eyes. Sasha,  tammie  and Erica screamed with laughter jumping on the bed with me and negan.

“what are you guys doing here?” I shouted throwing the pillow at them face red.

“We have a plan for the wedding!”  sasha  said as she lifted the blanket to peek at  negan , he quickly slapped the blanket down to look at her.  “ i’m  gay, I just  wanna  see if you’re as hung as she made you sound.” 

“ sasha !”  negan  gave a laugh kissed me on the head and pulled the extra blanket up with him as he stood.

“okay, I'm going to leave your girls to your devious planning.” he kissed me again and moved toward the bathroom. Avijeet finally pulled her hands from her face.

“ i  came up with the plan!”  avijeet  scolded the girls as she came to sit on the bed as well.

“well?” what is it?” I asked as  neenah  sat next to me. They all gave me a devious look.

I sat next to Negan in the pews of the church, the people around me were whispering and gossiping amongst themselves. I turned to Neenah, she looked at me and winked. Brian was standing at the alter with Shane, Cory (Tammie's boyfriend), Ravin (Avijeet's brother) the loser didn’t have friends to be his groomsmen. The girls were on the other side Sasha however was missing. I could see the stupid bitch grandmother sitting in the front pew, I wanted to snatch that dusty weave off her head and beat her with it!

“it’s okay darling.”  negan  whispered, his hand squeezing my thigh. I looked up at him, he kissed me on the mouth. “it will be okay.” he whispered his hand moving up sliding under the hem of my dress. The wedding march started as we all stood to turn to the bride, the crowd gasped. Neenah and I looked at each other and fist bumped.

Erica walked down the aisle in her wedding dress, but a rainbow flag was her veil. Beside her was Sasha, dressed in her  bridmaid’s  dress, a lesbian flag was draped over their shoulders. Both girls walked down the aisle heads held up high, arms linked together. I looked at Brian and the grandmother, both were fuming.

“how dare you!” the grandmother started as they arrived at the  alter . Erica pushed the veil from her face turning to her grandmother.

“ i’m  sorry everyone, but there will be no wedding today.”  erica  said eyes still on her grandmother.  “ I  was forced in this wedding by my grandmother, because it ‘would right me’ ‘make me normal’” she then turned to the guest. “but I realized who I am last night! I am a lesbian! And I’m in love with Sasha  Eun -Mi Pak!” with that they kissed. The grandmother clutched at her heart.

“do something Eric!” she shouted. Eric sighed and looked at the two girls.

“ erica ,” he moved to his daughter. “ i  love you with all my heart, you are my baby girl and I think,” he sighed looking at his mother,  erica’s  eyes watered up,  sasha  stared at Eric in disbelief, I could see Shane’s fist clench as if ready to fight if his sister was insulted. “you and Sasha make the cutest couple!” he turned to the crowd. “I gained another daughter  y’all !”  sasha  shrieked with laughter,  erica  gave a sigh of relief and both girls hugged  eric ,  erin  ran up to them hugging them tightly. We all cheered.

“best wedding drama ever!” I heard someone shout.

“the weddings over but the after party begins! Same place where the reception at!” Sasha shouted. The grandmother screamed at the crowd, but nobody cared as they moved toward the happy couple, Brian was yelling at the grandmother. Negan looked down at me.

“see,” he kissed me on the mouth. “it was okay.” I smiled and hugged him excitedly.

I gasped as Negan pumped inside me, the smell of the various perfumes from the coats surrounding us drowned me. Negan grunted as he worked me against the rack of coats. I gave a cry as he hoisted me up, kissing hard on the mouth. I arched against him as the pleasure erupted through me, his name falling from my mouth, he growled as his orgasm hit. 

“fuck,” he groaned as he buried his face in my neck. I sighed in content as he covered my neck in kisses. “we should go back to the party.” he whispered. I nodded.

“yeah, we should.” I whispered. Kissing him on the mouth with need. He laughed against my lips.

 knocking interrupted us.

“okay you horny teenagers, I know you’re having fun! But the bride is requesting a dance!” Neenah shouted. Me and Negan looked at each other laughing. He gently placed me on my feet and stuffed himself back in his trousers.

“we got caught!” I whispered, he nodded. As we exited the coat room, Neenah was with Tammi and  Avijeet .

“told you!”  Neenah  sang at the girls they laughed.

“you guys better not miss this bomb ass party!” Tammie shouted grabbing my arm. “come on! The Hot pinks arrived and so did the other wedding party!” our friends from the LGBTQ+ club had been invited. Tammie and the others dragged me and Negan to the dance floor where the bass was thumping and the bodies were dancing, and love just enveloped the people. I was pulled close by Negan, he smiled down at me, kissing me gently on the mouth.

“not bad for being your fake boyfriend, right?” he teased. I smiled up at him.

“nope, but I wonder how you would be as my real boyfriend?” I asked. He smiled.

“Like a fucking fantasy. I'll take care of you good.” as the bodies danced around us, Negan and  I  just stared at each other, Pride confetti falling around us, the screams and cheers of our new found friends, the heat of his body against mine, it was a girl could ask for.


End file.
